


the kindness of one woman

by maiselocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black as Padfoot, mentions of sirius's past, really sweet, sirius deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which sirius black is taken in while in his animagus form.--He lost his train of thought when the witch’s hand pet his head so gently and then came down to his chin where she scratched.One night with her couldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	the kindness of one woman

**Author's Note:**

> i'm obsessed with this story. it's so cute and probably one of my favorites i've ever written. enjoy!

Sirius Black used to love the rain. It was always relaxing, especially in his years at Hogwarts where the rain would fall onto the windows and the roof of the castle, providing white noise that made him snuggle into his blankets and fall asleep in just seconds. If it was raining during the day, he’d find himself running outside with his friends, revelling in the calm chaos of it all. Some of his favorite Quidditch matches were the ones that happened during the rainstorms. It gave the already intense game an extra level of danger that he lived for. 

When he briefly owned his own home after graduation, he found himself sitting at an open window while it rained. Sometimes he’d get lost in the view, his mind either quiet or running a million miles a minute, thinking of his friends and those he had lost. 

The last time Sirius had felt the rain was the week before James and Lily Potter were murdered. 

For the twelve years he was in Azkaban, he had not once felt or seen or heard the rain. His cell had no windows, prisoners were never allowed to be outside, and the walls were far too thick to be able to hear the raindrops hitting the stone walls. All he had were those memories that were sometimes too painful to think about. 

One week after his escape, Sirius felt the rain again. 

He had yet to leave his animagus form and wouldn’t for quite a long time but he didn’t mind being a dog. The fleas were awful and the dog food some people laid out for him was horrendous but at least his memories weren’t being sucked out by a dementor and he could pee in a bush and it was perfectly acceptable. 

On his way to find Harry, he came upon a small, old village just west of Little Whinging, Surrey and decided to stay there for just one night. He had been walking for about a day and a half with breaks no longer than a few hours and he’d rather be able to stand when he saw his godson for the first time in twelve years, thank you very much. 

Sirius slinked into an alley, searching for a makeshift bed when he felt the first few droplets hit his black coat of hair. He turned suddenly out of fear that someone was throwing something on him but when more and more droplets hit him he realized it was beginning to rain. 

For five minutes, he sat in the alley, overjoyed at the feeling of rain touching him and enveloping him. His tongue was out and his tail was wagging. Another five minutes passed, however, and he was soon beginning to feel miserable. He was completely soaked and the alley provided no shelter for the downpour. He let out a miserable whine and curled up as best as he could under a windowsill. 

It had to have been an hour before he heard it. The rain had yet to stop and it very likely wouldn’t for the rest of the night. Muffled footsteps, heel clicks came from the end of the alley. Sirius huddled back, trying to hide himself from the approaching person but knocked over a few bottles in the process. He stopped moving altogether, stopped breathing. 

“Lumos,” came a voice a few feet before him. His ears perked up. A wizard. The light came closer and closer until Sirius could see the figure in front of him. _A witch_. 

He looked up at the woman and breathed out what could be interpreted as a sigh of pleasure. Perhaps it had been the twelve years locked in a prison with no human interaction but he swore then and there he had never seen a prettier person. She wore a concerned look, lips pouted and eyebrows drawn together. Wisps of hair fell out of a long purple cloak and when she got closer, they tickled his face. 

“Hey there,” she whispered. Sirius watched as she held out a hand covered in rings. He raised a little, sniffed the hand and looked back up at her. “Do you want to stay the night with me?” 

Had Sirius been human and not a wanted criminal, he would’ve said yes immediately. But he had to think about it. He would certainly appreciate the shelter from the ever raging storm but a twinge of fear kept him from jumping to her side and following her home. The last thing Sirius wanted was for the dementors to somehow catch up to him and harm the woman in front of him just because she had a kind heart. 

And she was a witch, surely she knew of his escape. He had been told plenty of times that his animagus form greatly resembled his looks and one simple spell said by her would force him to shift and then he’d be sent to Azkaban where he’d very likely face the Dementor’s kiss. 

He lost his train of thought when the witch’s hand pet his head so gently and then came down to his chin where she scratched. 

One night with her couldn’t hurt. 

Sirius jumped up, burrowed himself underneath her cloak and nudged her leg. She giggled and Sirius wondered if she was an angel and he had found Heaven. She whispered a “Nox” and the two were off. For most of the rather short walk, he watched her. He liked the way she walked, the way she laughed, the way she rambled and talked even though to her, Sirius was nothing more than a dog. 

She talked about her most recent trip to Diagon Alley and what she purchased. Just as they reached her door, he found out she was once a curse-breaker and now worked from home as a writer of both fiction and nonfiction. 

The home was one of the less quaint in the village. It was a Victorian home, three floors but each were rather small. It faintly reminded him of Grimmauld but a lot less horrible and terrifying. All sorts of plants grew around the home, bathing the dark brick building in color. Vines spanned the fences and walls and some golden light spilled out of windows. 

When she unlocked the door, Sirius trotted in, mindful of his dirty paws that he tried to wipe off on the rug at the entrance. The woman’s head tilted at the display and a playful smile found its way to her lips. What an odd dog. 

The living room was the first Sirius entered. It was very cozy, especially after she lit the fireplace with her wand. Books were stacked on bookshelves and it was obvious she ran out of room because they were beginning to litter the floor in precarious manners. There were some pictures on the wall, some moving and some still. He looked at them as best as he could. 

One of the pictures Sirius could make out looked to be a group of people standing in Hogwarts uniforms. The colors were all different and a few were dressed in green which surprised Sirius. 

When he turned from looking at the picture, the woman had already left and found her way into the kitchen. A final glance at the picture above him and he padded throughout the house until he smelt something delicious coming from down the hall. She had taken off her cloak and now Sirius could view her better. His declaration of her being the prettiest woman in the world had not changed. It only amplified. 

The woman turned, knelt down, and smiled at Sirius. “I don’t have any dog food but I had some chicken thawing before I left. I hope you like it,” she said. Sirius barked in approval. “After dinner, we’ll give you a nice, warm bath. How does that sound?” He barked again. “Good boy!” 

Sirius smiled, both inwardly and as best as he could in dog form. She reached out to pet him and he immediately nuzzled into her paw. He could definitely get used to this. 

In about 45 minutes, the chicken was done and she sat several strips of it on a plate for Sirius. He looked up at her and she nodded. He dug into the food and thanked whoever was responsible for letting this woman come into his life and give him something other than slimy dog food. She made her own plate with a side or two and sat on the counter to eat it. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

When they were both done, she put the dishes into the sink and they started to clean themselves instantly. “Thank god for magic,” she said aimlessly. 

It had been a while since Sirius felt at peace. Truly at peace. 13 years ago, when he held his godson in his arms after being born was the last time. The next 13 years were filled with anger, grief, fear, and anxiety. That was until he was submerged in warm water, the scent of fresh flowers flowing into his nose, and hands running up and down his body, cleaning him of grime and dirt. 

Never had he felt so entirely relaxed. Over the years, he had grown slightly adverse to touch. The summers spent with his Slytherin, dark-arts-obsessed family as Gryffindor did that to him and even after he left, he was nervous they’d find him and drag him back home willingly or not. Then came Azkaban where the guards were less than friendly. 

He hadn’t been gently and lovingly touched in years. But each time the woman’s nails rain down his back, he felt completely calm. 

She apologized to Sirius profusely for not owning any sort of dog shampoo and even made sure she could use normal shampoo just once to clean him. He didn’t mind though. Clean was clean. And the scent was wonderful too. Each time she wanted him to turn or look up or tilt his head, he obeyed. He wondered if he’d do anything for the woman if she asked him. 

The bath was soon done and he growled each time she tried to get him out of the water. He had no choice, though, when she pulled the drain and the water left the tub. He jumped out, instinctively shook his body, and left the woman and the room soaked. He turned apprehensively, scared that she’d be angry and she’d hit him or force him out of her house but he eased up when she smiled, shook her head, and went for the towel. 

Just an hour later, the old grandfather clock chimed the arrival of midnight. Sirius was now dry and snuggled into a pile of blankets on the couch. On the other end of the couch, the woman sat, flicking through a freshly bound book that Sirius figured was one she had written. _Wolfsbane: Properties, Uses, and Why It Should Be Free_ , the title read. _Y/N Y/L/N_. Sirius felt his heart grow a few sizes as he not only thought of his best friend but of the woman in front of him who grew kinder every minute. Y/N. The name suited her, he thought. 

When the clock chimed its last note, she sat the book down on the coffee table and rose. “Do you want to sleep in here or with me?” she asked. Sirius thought about it then got up. Why miss out on sleeping in a warm bed with a wonderful woman? 

She led him into her bedroom which was just as cozy and personalized as the rest of it was. He jumped onto the bed when she went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. Her pillows and blankets smelled like he did. The same floral scent overtook him and he curled into the pillow. When Y/N came back out, she smiled at the sight and pulled the covers back. When she lifted the other side, he gratefully slid under them and pushed himself closer to her body. 

He’d leave tomorrow. He had to. Harry was out there and so was Peter. He’d hate to leave this newfound sanctuary but he knew the longer he stayed here, the longer Harry was in danger. Not only that, but after learning so much about the woman who was falling into a peaceful sleep next to him, he’d hate himself for the rest of his life if something happened to her. Bad luck always seemed to follow him around and he knew it’d catch up with him eventually. 

He had never imagined himself staying with someone, falling for someone, loving someone but the night spent with Y/N was likely as close as he’d ever get to it. Maybe when things were safer he could come back. It’d be a hell of a conversation, sure, but it’d be worth it. 

For now though, he appreciated what he had. Sirius shut his eyes, curled in closer to Y/N, and eventually fell into the most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced.


End file.
